


These Days

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Personal Favorite, Romance, re-post from 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „When I'm gone these are the days I want you to remember Teresa“.





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**These Days**

 

_.  
_

_.  
_

He almost gets her fired-

_(again)-_

almost gets her killed.

But this time it's serious.

She's mad at him-

_(of course she is)-_

what the hell was he thinking in the first place?

And she wants to scream-

_(wants to cry so badly)-_

but ends up alone in her office-

_(saying nothing at all.)_

(He wouldn't listen anyway.)

.

It's past midnight-

_(moonlight streaming through her window pane)-_

when she hears music coming from the bullpen-

_(playing one of her favourite songs.)_

When she opens the door-

_(curious)-_

he's already waiting in front of her office.

He takes her hand softly into his own,

 _(pulling her close)_ –

holding her gently-

with a smile on his lips.

.

When he starts swaying her to the music-

his eyes are locked with hers.

And there's a light in them she hasn't seen before-

_(a light that she probably won't see ever again)-_

a light that almost scares her.

His voice is barely a whisper-

his breath hot against her sensitive skin.

„When it's over“, he tells her,

„I want you to remember the good days.“

.

He starts whispering stories in her ear-

_(about paper frogs, ponies and ice cream)-_

about dancing at high school reunions.

He keeps telling her about the day he met her-

_(their first hug in the hallway, holding hands in the desert)-_

and his words before he shot her.

He reminds her,

about the first night they slept in each others arms-

 _(accidently on his couch in the bullpen_ )-

and about them dancing and kissing in the office hallway in the middle of the night.

And before she fully understands what he just told her-

he already bends down to kiss her.

(And the world stops turning).

.

It's soft and tender-

_(full of love)-_

and full of hope.

(A confession).

_(Something to hold on for all eternity)._

„When I'm gone these are the days I want you to remember, Teresa“ _._

(Always.)

_(And forever)._

.

He keeps swaying her to the music-

_(her head on his chest)-_

and his hand firmly around hers.

_(Humming her favorite song)._

_(Talking about their time together).  
_

Knowing that one day,

when he's going to fight the last battle of his life-

_(undoubtedly with her by his side)-_

going through the fires of hell-

_(praying)-_

and burning-

_these are the days he's going to remember.  
_

.

.

.


End file.
